


safe as can be

by icecream12



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Drugged Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 11:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecream12/pseuds/icecream12
Summary: After getting drugged on a night out which led to one of the most unthinkable of situations, Kuroo managed to drag himself home and ran straight into his neighbour.





	safe as can be

People always said to “watch your drink”, but only ever to girls. While it was common knowledge to be wary while out drinking, it’s wasn’t a man’s first thought when he’s handed a drink. In most cases, it’s a formation of a new bromance for that one drunken night. In other cases within a gay club, it was spiked. No one warned Kuroo that there were serious dicks in the gay community too.

He was out for Bokuto’s birthday, the first choice (and only choice) was getting wasted on the cheap drinks in a gay club which was obviously where they belonged anyway. Perfect, wasn’t it? Only 2 drinks in and Kuroo was just scraping the status of tipsy, but two drinks was never enough for a blackout. While stood at the bar counter awaiting for attention from the bartender, Kuroo was approached by another man, fairy built and just a little taller than himself. He flashed a smile instead of opting to say hello, seeing as his words would have gotten drowned out by the music anyway.

“Been waiting a long time?” The man called over the music, Kuroo only managing to catch the last bit of the sentence but it was enough to gather what he asked.

“Yeah! Busy night, can’t blame them.”

“Here, got a buy one get one free, have this one!”

The cup was pushed into Kuroo’s hands, his grip almost lost on them from not expecting it to be shoved so abruptly into his grasp. For not one minute did he think of anything bad happening and sweetly thanked the man. The further Kuroo thought was that the guy wanted to hit it off somewhere, but he already planned an escape once he finished the drink. The man spoke and spoke, hands wandering over Kuroo’s body intrusively but Kuroo toughed it out for the duration he attempted to just down the drink while he glanced over to scan the club for Bokuto and the others. A beefy arm was what Kuroo first notice in the sea, waving exuberantly and that unique hairstyle to pair along with it. Kuroo waved back, absently nodding at whatever the man was talking about.

“Here with friends?” He asked, close enough for Kuroo to feel his sticky hot breath.

“Yeah, just over there,” Kuroo said, motioning his head towards his group. “Go to uni with them.”

“Ah, student then?”

“Yep, and I have so much work to do but here I am anyway.”

He laughed and reached to touch Kuroo again, hands grasping at Kuroo’s waist. “Mmmm, yeah, and I’m supposing you wouldn’t mind coming home with me? Beats doing work.”

The discomfort grew like a pit forming within his stomach. Kuroo laughed nervously and averted his gaze. “Ah well… I prefer my own bed—”

“C’mon don’t be frigid.”

Frigid. Contrary what Kuroo appeared to be like, he really wasn’t sex hungry or blew off his studies to get drunk and laid. Often labeled “too good” or of course “frigid”, but he didn’t care. While he was little shy at admitting he was still virgin and inexperience past kissing, he wasn’t ashamed at his plan to lose it to someone he actually cared about. That person definitely wasn’t the smolder breathing lump intrusively touching Kuroo and staring at him disgustingly. Another face came into mind, a face he was neither strangers nor particularly tight with.

Sawamura Daichi.

They shared a floor within the same ratty apartment building and had gone a little past the standard friendly neighbours to something resembling friends. Kuroo wouldn’t dare admit to the guy he found him painfully hot and he had a small (huge) crush on him seeing as he would probably get rejected. Sawamura was an adult, yes Kuroo was too but Sawamura was an actual responsible adult with a job and finished studies. Kuroo was practically a kid in contrary. He didn’t even want to think about the likely scenario Sawamura was straight and had a girlfriend that he’s never seen before but probably was still there in the background while Kuroo’s eyes were fixated onto the _beauty_ of Sawamura Daichi.

Thick arms, thick legs, the build of a fucking boulder and the face of one hell of a hot man.

In the midst of borderline drooling over Sawamura in the middle of the club, Kuroo began to notice his thoughts were getting more jumbled and he was having a hard time focussing on anything, and it wasn’t because he was too busy thinking about his crush. The man was smiling, laughing, telling jokes only funny to himself and he pushed himself closer to Kuroo. Kuroo struggled to even move without the world turning upside down and causing him to fall over.

“Woah, you okay there? Looking a little wobbly.”

“I uh… um… yeah I thin’ I’m getting drunk—” no, it was way too fast to be getting drunk. “I feel weird.”

“Haha, what was that?” He grasped onto Kuroo’s arm to aid him some balanced and Kuroo leaned into him. “Wanna go get some fresh air?”

Kuroo nodded, feeling everything darken and smear into some incoherent mess and music drumming behind the blockage within his ears. “Fuck… man— I need Boku’... Bokuto.”

“Shhh it’s alright, let’s just go get some fresh air and you’ll feel better.”

He just nodded again, accepting anything promised to make him feel better. If better meant total darkness however, that wasn’t what Kuroo wanted.

 

Time didn’t exist anymore, the next time Kuroo’s vision becoming even slightly functional he was no longer surrounded by booming music or strobe lights. He was in a room, and he didn’t think it was his. It span like he was on fairground ride, his sense of touch obliviated into nothing as he blindly grasped onto the bed sheets thinking he wasn’t grabbing onto anything at all. A groan slipped from his lips as a splitting headache cracked through his skull at the movement, but Kuroo forced his head up anyway. A firm pressure pushed down on his chest and he was flat on his back again, a voice mumbling somewhere in the far distance where Kuroo couldn’t see past the blur.

“Mmmmwhere…am…” Kuroo’s lips wouldn’t move how he wanted, words not coming out how he intended.

“Shhhhh, relax…”

His pants were gone, and so was his boxers. At least, they were bundled up on one leg and not up and around him like they were suppose to be. The man held himself between Kuroo’s legs, one hand lifting Kuroo’s waist up and the other pushing his leg apart from the other. The last thing Kuroo notice was that his dick was in his ass, and with that knowledge came the formerly absent throb and burning of being stretched and fucked. Blood stained the white of the bed sheets and smeared between his thighs, but the the ordeal wasn’t even close to done apparently. He thrusted in and Kuroo’s stomach twisted, his mind too far away and hazy to register much pain but rather being torn apart with the crushing realization he was being raped.

“S— stop— please—” He rasped, voice far away and rough with the tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. Kuroo’s breathing became labored in panic, chest heaving in painful gasps that only grew tighter when the man didn’t stop. He carried on ramming himself harshly into Kuroo and shifting position so that he was more leaned over Kuroo and his hands pinned Kuroo’s forearms.

Kuroo tried to squirm, but he felt like he had no energy or link to the nerves responsible for standard movement. His bones felt like jelly and his muscles were non existent. He tried to look again, only briefly catching the blood painted cock sinking all the way into his ravaged body before his neck gave out and he was back staring towards the ceiling. Tears streaming down his face and Kuroo gritted his teeth, pleads and begging brushed aside and lost behind the grunting above him.

“You feel so good— _hnng_ — so sexy and tight, fuck—”

A disgusting warmth spread across Kuroo’s face when the man’s lips crushed his own, his tongue slipping past Kuroo’s unresisting lips as he had long given up and detached away from his body. The thrusting grew sloppier and harder, a choked moan catching within the throat of the man before he snapped into his climax. He pumped himself into Kuroo a few more times until the fluid finally ran dry, and then he stilled.

Kuroo opened his bleary eyes again, unable to distinguish the features of his rapist before his vision grew darker again. He wanted to just go home and sleep the nightmare off, but he wasn’t sure if he could even move. Things drifted for a while, the weight being lifted and the presence of the man hazy or maybe not even there. Kuroo came to again when he was turned on his stomach and his eyes snapped open, wide and fearful.

By the time the pressure in his behind had sank all the way in again, Kuroo already blacked out, may it be from the drug or his brain’s attempt to just escape, either way Kuroo was glad.

—

Obviously Kuroo must have been looking in as much as a state as he felt, and honestly he didn’t even recall managing to get away and somehow getting a cab. The cab driver asked repeatedly if he was okay but Kuroo couldn’t answer much more than a mumble that wasn’t anywhere close to Japanese. He almost handed the guy his entire wallet but luckily the cab driver was decent and only took how much he owed him and handed Kuroo back his wallet, clearly noticing the student was in no fit state to do anything right himself.

Kuroo stumbled up the stairs— curse that bullshit apartment building for having no elevator, Kuroo wasn’t even sure of which floor he was on and just carried on crawling up those wooden steps caked with dust and other unsightly crap. There were more than several moments he almost fell backwards but more so he tripped and hit his face on the next step up. It didn’t hurt, of course. It didn’t even hurt when he was being raped, but if he was sober it would have been a different story.

Ah, the memory which Kuroo temporary blocked out caused him to retch out his contents on the stairs, using the railing it stead himself before he carried on with his journey with vomit and drool all his his face and shirt. Kuroo didn’t care what he looked like, he just wanted to go to sleep.

When he (supposedly) reached his floor, he was met with a familiar warm and handsome face twisted into disapproval. “Kuroo?”

Kuroo blinked, or maybe he just shut his eyes for a really long time he couldn’t tell since everything went dark for a long moment. “Sa-mura,” he slurred, hiccuping at the use of his voice.

Sawamura’s eyes glanced up and down Kuroo’s form, nose scrunching at the evidence of vomit all over him. “Are you drunk?”

“Nooo…” well, he wasn’t. He was just fucking spiked. “‘m goin’ bed.”

If bed meant the floor where he stood, then Kuroo was in the right place. Sawamura hurried towards Kuroo before he could make himself too comfortable. “Hey, hey come on you don’t wanna sleep there. You got your keys on you?”

Kuroo shrugged and babbled something incoherent for Sawamura to take that as a no. While Kuroo managed to go totally limp, Sawamura heaved him up and dragged him with not too much of a struggle back over to his apartment. The only struggle was opening the door again, and he mentioned something about he was going to the convenience store to get some food because he woke up hungry at 3AM. In the warm comfort of those strong arms, Kuroo let himself fall apart.

Sawamura looked down, catching the vague sobbing against his chest. “Kuroo?” He asked, pitch in his voice heightening in both bafflement and concern. “Hey, what happened? You okay?”

Kuroo shook his head and squirmed out of Sawamura’s gasp on him, almost falling on the floor if it wasn’t for Sawamura’s quicker reflexes than his drugged self. “g’ awa’... fuck off.”

There wasn’t even a brief flash of hurt at being sworn at and Sawamura held his gaze strong. “Kuroo… Hey, tell me what happened—”

“I wan’ go sleep…” he groaned, words melded into one mess as Kuroo slumped against the wall Sawamura was settling him against. He said something about getting water and asking to look at his phone. Kuroo mumbled neither yes or no and Sawamura took it nethertheless.

“You friends don’t even know you left… where did you go?” Sawamura asked, voice thick with apprehension. “Kuroo?”

“n’ where,” Kuroo lied, eyes shut and his mind began to shut off too if he wasn’t being prompted into talking.

The touch against his face wasn’t registered, not when Sawamura so gently traced his fingers beneath his eyes. “You were crying before? Your eyes are way too puffy from just that earlier bout of tears.”

“Fu’ you, ever’one cries… now ‘n then.”

Sawamura’s glazed eyes fell to Kuroo’s lap, catching how his flyers were undone and he raised a brow. The first thought was that he might have gone for a leak and forgot to zip up, but his mind began to wander into darker areas. Sawamura’s train of thought was cut short when vomit bubbled at Kuroo’s lips and spilled out all over him and he took quick action to lift him up and carry him over to the bathroom. “Thanks, you’re really doing my apartment a favor right now,” he teased, throat feeling tight from his worry.

When they reached the bathroom, Sawamura leaned Kuroo over the toilet bowl and left the cup of water beside him as he hurried to his room to grab some fresh clothes. While he wasn’t so keen on the idea of undressing Kuroo who was drunk out of his mind (he wouldn’t mind it with consent), he couldn’t leave Kuroo in vomit soaked clothes all night. Kuroo was taller but skinner, so Sawamura was confident in him fitting in whatever he grabbed so he grabbed some usual lounge clothes that would be comfortable. When he reached the bathroom again, Kuroo was snoring with his face plastered to the edge of the toilet bowl. It was lucky Sawamura cleaned it not long ago, but it was still disgusting.

“Come on Kuroo, that’s gross. Sit up, I’m gonna change your clothes, okay?”

“Mmmmm…”

“Kuroo? Your reek of vomit, so I’m gonna change you… have you finished throwing up?”

Kuroo gave some pathetic attempt of a shrug and Sawamura chuckled a little. “Alright, gonna start with your pants because your drunk ass forgot to zip them up.”

Despite Kuroo not being very responsive, Sawamura felt the need to do a commentary to make it less intrusive in a way. It felt wrong enough and he considered just leaving Kuroo in his disgusting clothes. With a gulp, Sawamura hooked his fingers around the loose waistband of his black jeans and tugged a little, watching Kuroo’s lax face for any signs of discomfort. He almost wanted to laugh at himself, they were just two guys who were neighbours and assumed Kuroo wasn’t gay like he was. Maybe that’s why it felt wrong, because it was comparable to a man undressing an unconscious woman which society saw as an abomination. It should have been seen in the same light when it was two guys or two girls too, but it just wasn’t.

Kuroo groaned and began to realize what Sawamura was doing. He did _not_ react well at all. Kuroo tried to scurry back but his limbs just weren’t working and not to mention they were in a tiny bathroom with a sink on one side and the bathtub on the other. Then, he was breathing heavily, eyes opening as wide as they managed in what Sawamura associated with fear which his hands feebly pushing against Sawamura’s chest. Sawamura stopped immediately, holding the clean sweatpants up.

“P— please… don't—”

“Kuroo, it’s okay. Just changing you out of this mess—” He stopped abruptly when Kuroo began to cry again, his face buried in his knees which his raised up and curled up in on himself as a means to protect himself. When Sawamura reached out to him again, he realized he was trembling. He sank down and his grip loosened on the sweatpants as he watched Kuroo hopelessly. “Hey… what happened?” It was almost pathetic how his voice cracked in the middle, face dropping in pain from seeing his normally carefree and happy neighbour in that state. Judging by the reaction he just witnessed, it wasn’t the intoxication alone making his act that way.

“Nothin’” he croaked, the lie dripping from his broken voice. Kuroo raise his head against and wiped his tears, or tried to at least. He struggled to sit up straight and almost fell forward if it wasn’t for Sawamura catching him.  

“Can you change yourself?” Sawamura asked, pushing the cup of water to Kuroo’s lips who sipped at it. “I can help you, it won’t take long.”

After a long moment of hesitate, Kuroo eventually nodded. “I can’t… see pro’erly…”

“Alright, lean forward let me get this sticky shirt off of you then you’ll be more comfortable.”

Kuroo nodded again however tensed when Sawamura moved towards his pants. Sawamura noticed and slowed down, running a soothing hand down Kuroo’s back to help relax him while telling him it was okay. He stood up with Kuroo, having the tall draped over him like an oversized cat while he tugged down his pants and let them bundle up around his ankles before sinking to the bathroom floor again. When Sawamura went to take them off completely, his breath hitched and he felt his stomach drop.  

 _Blood._ Not even just a small amount of it caking between Kuroo’s legs. Sawamura gaped at the sight while his veins began to tense in anger and he grasped at Kuroo’s shoulders to shake him into more awareness again. “Kuroo?! Who did this?”

Kuroo blinked his eyes open again, looking down at his legs. He shook his head and tried to move away from Sawamura. “I dunno…”

“Seriously, if that shit was consensual there shouldn’t be that much blood! Who did this?”

“I don’ know!” He slurred again, voice raised a little higher. “I nev’ got his name… he— my drink… I don’t reme’ber…”

“Were you spiked?” Sawamura asked, already knowing the answer. He kissed his teeth and had to take a few deeper breaths to contain his anger. “My god, Kuroo… fuck— we need to go to the police—”

“No!” he blurted, eyes wide. “Please— it’s… its my fault I—”   

“This could _never_ be your fault, Kuroo,” Sawamura almost shouted, vocals growing desperate. “Please, let me take you to the hospital at least, if you were spiked we have no idea what effects that drug could have. You might not even wake up tomorrow and look at the state of you now!”

Kuroo shook his head again, gaze low and wet with tears. “I want… bed… please— I just wan’ to sleep…”

“I’m taking you to the hospital, you can’t change my mind.” Sawamura cupped his hands around Kuroo’s face and brushed his fringe out of his eye. “Listen, this isn’t your fault.” He wanted to drill it into his head, but he didn’t think Kuroo would listen either way. “Hey, come here… you don’t have to hold anything back… I’m here for you, you know that right?”

“You’ just my neighbour…” Kuroo mumbled, not looking Sawamura in the eye. “Y’don’t care that much about just some dumb guy next door.”

Sawamura shook his head and chuckled mirthlessly, mind still clinging onto the revelation earlier. “Shut up, I do care. I’ve always cared, Kuroo.”

“Really?” He asked past a sob, slowly allowing himself to fall into Sawamura’s chest.

“Yeah, you know I really wish we had more time to hang out with each other.”

“I thin’ you’re hot,” he said absently, catching Sawamura off guard.

“Yeah, tell me that when you’re sober…” He stroked Kuroo’s hair, fingers slipping through all of those unruly strands forming a nest. “I’m going to kill whoever did this to you.”

Kuroo grumbled into the soft material of Sawamura’s shirt, taking in his scent. “Don’t matter now… forge’ about it—”

“No,” Sawamura snapped. “That asshole— fucking _drugging_ you and—” he shut his mouth and breathed out through his flared nostrils. The thought of it was killing him inside.

“It’s my fault I led him on or somethi’…”

“Stop thinking that. It’s not your fault, and in _any_ situation where that happens it is not your fault… Come on, let’s go.”

“Noo—”

“We’re going _now,”_ Sawamura interjected firmly, hauling Kuroo up and fitting on the sweatpants for him. “Kuroo, just let me take care of you, okay?”

Once the sweatpants were on and Sawamura got both of them stood up more or less vertically, they gazed at each other wordlessly for a long moment before Kuroo pulled his eyes away, biting down on his lip as his limbs trembled. “Fine.”

Sawamura smiled sadly and hooked an arm around Kuroo’s waist to stop him from stumbling over everywhere and felt the warmth of Kuroo dropping his face down on top of his head. The height difference was ridiculous, but Sawamura supposed he had a thing for tall guys, and a thing for Kuroo Tetsurou.      


End file.
